Needing You
by SilverAngel99
Summary: Hermione and Severus' thoughts of what they know they cannot do. 215 words per chapter.
1. The Very Idea

_215 words from the mind of Hermione about her fast and furious relationship with Severus._

-----------------------------

I love the idea that you can't look at me without wanting me, that my mere presence can turn you on. I like the fact that I have a power over you that you can't control, that you can't name and when I am in your arms, you do not want to. If you have me, you risk everything to have me, to hold me. And risk it all you do, so often, so you can feel what only I can make you feel. You don't tell me that you want me, but I can sense it in the way you want me, touch me, don't want to and can't keep away from me. Words don't mean a thing between us; it's about thoughts, touching; anything that feels good. That's what we're about, after all, feeling good, together.

I hate the idea that as much power I have over you, you have the same amount of power over me. Your gazes freeze me, your touch binds me, and your kisses lock me down to be yours. I cannot resist you, you drive me so crazy. I don't love you and you don't love me, but none of that matters. Only goodness, feeling it, does.

We need each other. But we need to get over it.

----------------------------------

_This is just a little piece I wrote just to prove that I can think still. Lol. It's not much, just Hermione's thoughts on the relationship. How it begun, she has no idea – and neither do I. May be followed by the thoughts of Severus.  
_


	2. In A World of Insanity

_Severus' POV on the relationship, and how he feels about it's continuation. I'm not sure why it came out like this; I just hope that it's okay. Again, 215 words.  
_

---------------------------------

In a world of insanity, you are my anchor. The fact that I should not see you, touch you, feel you, makes it all the more right. If they knew, if they had any inkling, it would be over. But you know that, and I know that, and we both continue to risk it. Not by spoken agreement, no, not by far, more by something much simpler. Pure, primitive lust. Never love. Love is for the weak.

In a world of insanity, we are driven by pure need, driven by the urge to feel something - anything - even when we are risking everything to do so. But try as I may, I cannot think when you are near. I cannot distinguish right from wrong. Perhaps it is simply that I do not want to.

In a world of insanity, it will end soon, and no one will ever know what happened. Sometimes I believe that I, myself, will never really understand it all, how you managed to worm yourself so completely into my blood, until I only exist to feed my – your – need.

In a world of insanity, you are all I need to go forth. Perhaps, for the best of all, I should not go forth, if only it means that you can.

----------------------------------

_Possibility of POVs of both, after they end what they know cannot continue?_


	3. No More

_Final instalment of this little series. This was written to show the raw nature of everything, and what it never would be. 215 words._

_ This story is now rather different to the first chapter, I only just realised this. This is now looking at why, and not just what it is. I hope it's still okay!  
_

---------------------------------

Arms that held. Lips that kissed. Bodies that moved. Once more, despite all that was said, all that was decided between their separate minds, they gave into that which they could not resist.

How they had come to this, they did not know. Had the pressure, pain, anguish around them, brought them into a bed that although had always felt so good, was also just as wrong? But neither thought, neither cared beyond the touch, the taste, the pure pleasure of what they were doing. He did not look and see an Angel; she did not look and see a God. They had only come to see each other as a vessel for relief, no matter the cost of their pleasure.

The snake and the lion, for both were like their separate icons more then they could bear to admit, drawn together in a pit of anger, fury, lust, and desire. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. She could not say his name, and he would not say hers. Eyes that met outside the room showed nothing of their knowledge, of their secret. A secret, that though coming to an end very quickly, would live on always.

'No more', their minds agreed silently through locked eyes, before their bodies departed each other for the final time.

-------------------------------------

_I'm not sure it turned out right, please review and let me know what you thought :-)_


End file.
